The invention concerns a disposable incontinence diaper for adults, comprising a front area, a rear area and a center area which is disposed in a longitudinal direction therebetween, and comes to rest in the crotch region of the user, and with mechanically or adhesively effective closing means which are disposed on side sections, in particular, on longitudinal edge sections of the rear area or the front area to adhesively interact with an impact section at the front area or rear area, wherein at least two closing means are provided on a respective side section or longitudinal edge section, which are separated from each other in the longitudinal direction.
A diaper of this type is described in EP 0 000 969 B1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,016 also discloses a diaper comprising closing means which are either separated or can be separated such that, in addition to the primary closing function provided by a tape strip disposed close to the hip edge, a second tape strip can be positioned below the first tape strip to exercise additional tensile forces for improved seating of the diaper on the body of the user.
WO 00/37005 also discloses an incontinence diaper of this type with at least three closing means on both sides.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to improve a disposable incontinence diaper of this type to enhance its adaptation to stresses in the closing area which occur during use.